Conventionally, a network boot system has been known in which data needed for operation of a computer terminal, for example, an operating system (hereinafter, OS) and an application software, is stored in a storage device provided outside the computer terminal, and available to be acquired via a network (see Patent Document 1 below).
With the invention according to the Patent Document 1, data needed for a computer terminal can be stored centrally into a storage device without storing the data in a hard disk built-in each computer, so that renewal processing of data in a storage device, such as renewing an OS or an application software to a new version, or combating computer viruses, can be performed by an administrator of the network boot system without depending on a voluntary operation by a user of each computer.
One of conventional art documents related to the present invention is the following.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-123400